Cause This Is Halloween
by DeathBerryHime
Summary: Why? Why is it happening now? "You won't get away.". "We'll find you.". "I'll always find you." IchiHime One-Shot. Fall Contest Entry of BlackMoonWhiteSun in DA. Happy Birthday DeathBerry !


**And now let's all wish Happy Birthday to the author-sama, DeathBerryLover1995, cause she's turning 17 in exactly 2 hours-54 minutes-17 seconds from now~! Banzai~ Banzai~! ~(^.^~), ^(*0*)^, (~^.^)~, ^(*0*)^**

**...and of course Kaname Tousen... they were born the same day (13/11)... It does answer ****_SOME_**** of your questions, isn't it, Jylener22?*raises eyebrow expectanly***

* * *

This was not happening to her. She was surely dreaming, because this was not real. She kept running through the empty town, her bare feet got scrapped from the rough ground. _Why? _Her lips opened and a whimper shot out and broke the silence. Her sight was getting blurry, hot fat tears cascaded down her pale cheeks and her desperate tries to breathe burned her lungs. _Why is it happening now? _A weird noise coming from behind her, made her push her aching legs to move faster and faster, further away from this dark town.

_..._

_..._

Tonight, was supposed to be fun. She would wake up late as school was out for the week, happily eat her favorite breakfast and wait for Tatsuki-chan to come and go together for shopping. Then they would come back, get dressed and head out till way after midnight. They would go to every house available and take every candy, chocolate and sweet given. Then, they would go back to her house and spend the night there eating their sweets after counting who got the most, watch their favorite movies with popcorn, hot chocolate and marshmallows and stay up till dawn. Like they always used to do every year during Halloween.

Yet, this year... It wasn't the same.

_..._

_Boys and girls of every age _

_Wouldn't you like to see something strange?_

_Come with us and you will see_

_This, our town of Halloween_

_..._

Tatsuki-chan called early in the morning and said she wouldn't come. Her grandmother had gotten seriously sick and was admitted at the hospital, so they had to go to Tokyo for the week. It had taken everything to make the overprotective karate champion stop apologizing and close the phone, as Orihime had to persuade the girl she would be fine. After that Orihime headed out her apartment, continuing the day's routine. She went out and bought candies and sweets to give to the kids that would ring her doorbell tonight and a lot of ornaments to decorate her house for tonight. She had already bought her costume so the only thing she needed to do is go home, decorate, get dressed and wait. There was a breeze running through her long russet caramel tresses sending shivers down her spine. It was a feeling that had her feeling weird, as if someone was watching her... Yet when she turned and scanned her surroundings, she found nothing at all.

_..._

_..._

The day was getting weirder each minute it passed_. _First, it started at the road with impressions like she being watched or followed. Then, it continued home; the TV turned on, on her own to strange channels with loud music. Then, the windows started creaking and the lights started on their own, turning on and off whenever they wanted_. _Now, Inoue Orihime wasn't a girl that could get scared easily. After all her second favorite movie genre _was _horror. But something made her feel funny and like something heavy had nested in her belly. Then the doorbell had ringed and she yelped. Getting rid of the anxiety, she plastered the best smile she could and walked to the door. The tattered white dress of her costume swished behind her, the torn puffy sleeves hanging loosely at her arms and her pale make-up with the heavy black shadow and black lips curled up to a pretty smile, she turned to the door and opened it happily.

_..._

_Pumpkins scream in the dead of night_

_everybody make a scene_

_Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright_

_..._

"Welcome~!" she had sang out, but nobody was there to greet back. Orihime frowned slightly and walked out to have a better look. She turned left; nothing. She turned right; still nothing. Her black lips curled into a small pout before parting and a heavy long sigh escaped the dark plush lips. The kids these days. Sure it was a funny thing to do, but still very disappointing. She wanted them to have all the candies and chocolates and sweets she had bought just for tonight. She stood a bit more outside just to hear the long silence that had fall upon the usual busy town. _That's strange_, she thought, _usually this time it's much more lively_. She shrugged and headed back inside with a sad face. She only noticed, then, the gleaming eyes and the evil smirk... when the door had already closed behind her.

_..._

_I am the one hiding under your bed_

_Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red_

_I am the one hiding under yours stairs_

_Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair_

_..._

Her silver eyes widened. Her body started shaking and her knees wobbled, as she took in her _visitor'_s appearance. She could have thought of him as a normal man. His handsome face with a strong jaw and nice nose. Wild hair of a bright mix of colors; orange, blond and golden locks, flying everywhere in many angles and many directions. Eyes narrowed in a wonderful color of chocolate brown that captivated her in a way she didn't want to turn back. His chest was naked, his exposed muscles and broad shoulders and the black tattered cloth hanging from his strong waist; could have been his Halloween costume. How wrong would she be... His eyes shone with malice and his handsome face was twisted in frightening smirk. In the fiery mass of colorful locks two long black horns emerged with a black tail that swished and twirled around him. It looked so fake for it to be real... yet it was.

"Found ya, little one."

_..._

_..._

She hadn't stayed there for much longer. She had woken up from her stupor when he reached out for her. She dashed out to the streets, yelling for help. Yet it wouldn't come and she knew it. The town was _empty _and _dark_, not a single soul was wondering around... yet she yelled and screamed for help when the strange noises and the weird shivers started once again. For she knew, it was _him _that caused all of this. Why? Why hadn't she figured it out before! It was him all the time! How he had found her, she did not know. But one thing she was sure about... He was here for _her_... To take her _away_... Back _there_. And surely she did not want to go back _there_. There was a reason as to why had she left... why had she run away from that place, dare she call it her _home_. Her eyes started stinging and she could feel tears running down her pale cheeks. Why was happening this? Why now? After all this time. She didn't know. The answer; she didn't know... Yet, she didn't want to learn it either.

_..._

_Round that corner, man hiding in the trash can  
something's waiting now to pounce, and how you'll..._

_Scream! _

_..._

She rounded a corner, chest heaving as her bare feet slammed at the cold concrete. The tears kept coming down like an overflowed river.

**_"You won't get away." _**

**_"We'll find you."_**

**_"I'll always find you." _**

Voices played over and over in her head and she just wanted to yell at her frustration. She turned left, her feet tired, bruised and throbbing from the effort she made... but she didn't _stop_. No she wouldn't stop, for nothing in the world. She would continue running away... Eyes widened as she came to a stop. Her long hair flew around her; dark orange, golden, red and brown tresses hugged her back, covered her bare shoulders and framed her tear trailed face. It was like the autumn leaves that decorated the moist ground. A hand had reached and cupped her face. She had to move, she wanted to but it was impossible as she seemed to be rooted down the earth. A rough thumb made its way gently to her pale cheek, whipping away the pale paint, revealing ivory skin. The dark shadow, mixed with her fat hot tears, created a dark liquid that cascaded down her cheeks was whipped too.

_.._.

_Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back  
And scream like a banshee  
Make you jump out of your skin_

_..._

She was overwhelmed, she could tell. The way he was looking deep into her wide frightened eyes, making her immobile, rooted to the cold concrete. Her knees felt week once again, her heart slamming to her delicate rib cage and her belly played tricks again, as the familiar heat started pooling in and thrashing, wildly begging to be released. He always had that effect on her; always making her feel like this. Her wide eyes watched carefully as the smirk in his face widened, lips twitching upwards for a scary smile.

"I promised I would find you, princess..." She heard him say, his voice smooth like velvet sending shivers down her spine, tingling, heat knotting inside her stomach. His thumb, rough skin against her soft ivory one, as it run circles at her cheek, in a gentle deceiving way.

"...and I never break a promise."

_..._

_..._

She had stayed still and merely watched as he took a step forward, leaned down and claimed her black lips to a kiss. She had stayed still and frozen as a statue while his lips pressed against hers. Scorching hot flesh moved on her mouth with eagerness of a thirsty man. It passed only a second. A tic of the clock. And she felt her shameful body leaning towards his touch almost mechanically. As much as she wanted to pull away from the dark creature, the _man_–demon actually, that had stolen her heart, she found herself addicted to him.

_..._

_Well, that's just fine  
Say it once, say it twice  
Take a chance and roll the dice  
Ride with the moon in the dead of night_

_..._

Her lids felt heavy as she allowed them to fall, sealing her silver eyes from the world and leaned fully at the touch of the orange haired demon. His tongue shot out and forcefully entered her mouth as both of his hands came up to cradle her pale face. She opened her hot cavern, helpless to deny anything from him, she found herself drown into the power of his lips. With bruising force he pressed their lips together as his wanton tongue swept in her mouth taking everything, tasting, leaving nothing untouched. The heat down her belly couldn't get hotter as it reached the edge of combustion.

_..._

_Red_

_Black _

_Green_

_..._

Unbeknown to her actions, her hands found their way around his strong neck and her fingers dug their way into the spiky mane of his golden orange hair. His tongue made another assault and she didn't stop the moan escape her lips nor her fingers that fisted his locks, pulling them slightly as a tremor pierced her body. She felt warm and for a moment her mind became hazy and blurry as he sucked hard her low lip. She wasn't bothered by the situation she found herself into. She did wonder somewhere in that hazy state of hers how from running away she found herself in his arms. And she had struggled. All these years she had been running away from him, running around the world to different countries, towns with different names. But right now it was useless. He had found her and he wouldn't let her go that easily. Not that she minded now. She was tired of running around and she did miss him… very much.

...

_Scream_

_Look_

_Hail_

_Sing_

...

His hand had left her cheek and had traveled behind her head; his calloused fingers had fisted some of her long tresses, tilting her head more behind for better access. Suddenly, she felt weak; her legs wobbled and her knees gave in, arms loosening from his neck. She had gasped his name 'Ichigo' as she fell to the ground; arms, strong and full with muscles hugged her waist, crashing her small delicate form in his bare chest. His smirk was the last thing she saw before she succumbed to unconsciousness. His voice the last thing she heard as she drifted to the dream world.

"I'll never let you go again, Orihime…"

_…_

_Cause this _

_is _

_Halloween_

_..._

* * *

**__****This is my entry for BlackMoonWhiteSun's IchiHime Fall contest~! It's a little dark but I'm very happy on how it came out~! As you figured out I used the lyrics from 'This is Halloween' from the movie 'The Night Before Christmas'~! I hope you enjoyed it~ And I wanna wish you all Happy Late Halloween~! *skips away with a grin***


End file.
